Stomp It
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: He watches her through the window every morning. She watches him. Do they talk or do they continue the glances through the window as they continue their routines?


.  
**Banner by: christag banners**

**Stomp It by WhiteWolfLegend**  
**Rated: T for Teens and Up**  
**Warnings: **  
**Beta: **  
**Summary: He watches her through the window every morning. She watches him. Do they talk or do they continue the glances through the window as they continue their routines?**

** Dedication: This is dedicated to Katalina, of course, but mainly to my momma who passed long ago.**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Bella raced across the still dimly lit street and to the gym her studio – Stomp It - was in. She always got in early to warm up and dance before the other teachers arrived, in other words her lazy best friends and the clients.

Ever since she was little, she loved to dance, all kinds of dance, ballroom, ballet, hip hop, you name it, she could do it. Though she loved to dance, Isabella couldn't fathom going to school for it, so she studied to become a photographer all the while opening her own studio with the help of her best friends Alice and Rosalie.

"Ah Isabella, you are here early again I see. I wish my instructors had your dedication," Joe called out from across the small way; both hers and his studios at the front were glass so they could see in. He was the owner of the small local gym.

"Joe! You startled me!" she called back after her heart settled slightly.

"Sorry there, sweetheart, now you dance your heart out. I'm going to set up before the boys stampede in," he chuckles out to her, his mind thanking her like he does every morning. Because of her and her studio, his business wouldn't be closing again or on the verge of it. Her friends and herself, along with all the mothers and women that trickle in attract their husbands, brothers, and men off the street just to watch.

Shaking her head, she quickly went into the change room and got dressed in her comfy tank top and sweats, and quickly began to warm up knowing that she will have to change again. When Alice walked through the doors, Isabella knew that there was an hour till the first class and a half hour before Alice storms into the studio with 'suitable shorts.' God knows how she knows, but she does. Alice has a keen sense for when Bella wears her old comfy ratty clothes.

Humming to herself she placed the CD in the player and began to dance when the first few notes trickled from the speakers.

Edward grunted slightly as he got up from his bed, his muscles aching from the workout yesterday morning. With a yawn he stretches and opens his eyes, only to jump up as he catches the time. It was 5:30 in the morning; he was usually at the gym around that time to catch a glimpse of his brown-eyed angel who dances in the other room.

Tripping slightly as he untangles his legs from the blanket, Edward chucked on a pair of sweats and a singlet before racing out of the room. Kicking open his brother's door, Edward struggles but flips the mattress off with Emmett still in it.

"HEY! Dude, I was sleeping!" Emmett grumbles as he rubs his neck, yawns and stretches.

"It's 5:30 man, we're going to miss them. Today might be the day that we could grow a pair and speak to them!" Edward yells as he goes to Jasper's room, only to see him up already and racing around the room mumbling to himself.

The boys had been best friends since they were in diapers, going to the same college, all for different things but still remained friends and made time for each other. In other words, they got up at 4:30 every morning and went to Joe's Gym.

This was because they had seen three of the most amazing girls you would ever see. They had still yet to learn their names and whenever they asked Joe, he would let out this mighty belly laugh to rival even Emmett's and refuses to tell them.

_"You need to grow a set and go ask them. Membership is $100 a month and you can come any day. we open at 4:30," _was all he said when they first asked, so now his brother and best friend all get up at the crack of dawn to work out and watch the angels dance.

Grunting again, Edward grabbed his water bottle from the fridge along with a handful of granola bars before hightailing it out the door, not bothering to even wait for the other two.

It took Edward a total of ten minutes to get to Joe's, only slowing to take a few calming breaths and walk through the door.

"Missing something, Ed? Did ya wake up late?" Joe teases as he takes in Edward's shoeless form. Edward, frowning in confusion, looks down and blushes a bright red as he clears his throat and wiggles his bare toes.

"Uh, I decided to run barefoot today..." he manages to get out, his voice cracking in embarrassment.

"Yo Eddie, you ran out the door without your shoes bro... Here" Emmett's booming voice vibrates off the walls as he walks in yawning, chucking Edward his sneakers in the process. The music that filtered through the hall stops and is replaced by a delightful giggle.

Isabella couldn't help but laugh as she watched the bronze-haired male turn a bright shade of red. He was handsome, the one she has kept an eye on for months now wishing to know his name. His eyes made her melt as she locked on to them when she danced. It always gave her a huge confidence boost as he watched him work out to her rhythm and the way he looked at her. With so much passion, awe and want.

But Isabella was too shy to say hello and by the time her dance class was done, her personal ego booster watcher was gone.

"Dear god, Bella! I swear you ALWAYS refuse to wear these!" Alice scolds her best friend as she blurs in the room wearing bright pink shorts and a purple top with purple leg warmers, her one hand shaking blue fabric around while the coffee sloshes in the styrofoam cup in the other.

Rosalie Hale walks in behind her, sipping her tea as she smirks at the groan that escapes her best friend Bella's lips.

"You know, if you just wore them, then we would never keep having this problem." She laughs out as she walks over to the lockers.

"Yeah, but they are uncomfortable to dance in to warm up," Bella groans while taking the fabric shorts from Alice's hands.

"But they are fashionable!" Alice retorts causing her friends to giggle as she lets out a laugh.

"Anyways, our lovely ego boosters are here," Isabella giggles as she points to the three men practically pressed to the glass at Joe's.

Isabella laughed as her two best friends turned towards the widows with wide excited eyes.

"Oh, the things I would do to that bear of a man. I would rock his world," Rosalie purrs as she sets eyes on the blue-eyed body builder with dimples and curly black hair.

"And that lean looking cowboy, ugh, I would be his cowgirl any day," Alice giggles out behind her hand with a soft blush colouring her cheeks.

"Oh crap, they're looking!" Jasper drawls out, looking away from the window quickly as he pedals the bike.

Edward blushes slightly as he goes back to running while Emmett waggles his brows at Rosalie and he lifts the weights to his chest causing her to smirk at him and turn her back. Looking over her shoulder she winks at him.

"Oh that blonde bombshell digs; me I know it! Who can refuse these babes" Emmett booms as he kisses his biceps with a silly grin, causing Jasper and Edward to snort.

"Then if she digs you, go say hello to her an' ask her out, ya big lug," Jasper teases as he looks back into the dance studio. More women were starting to trickle in, even his own sister Maria was there causing him to groan.

"Man, Ria is there…" he moans, banging his head on the exercise bike's handles. Emmett lets out a belly laugh as Edward chuckles and pats his mate on the back.

"Poor man, at least she will find out your crush's name," he coos teasingly.

Jasper's head shoots up, scolds him and scoffs, "Yeah an' yours too, oh an' before you start Emmett she will know the 'blonde bombshells' name as well"

"Oh, thank you for letting me join in on short notice. My brother talks about this place all the time. He's tall, blonde, grey-eyed and Texan." Maria gushes to the three girls, her smile wide and hands clapping excitedly. Rosalie and Bella couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Maria and Alice; they both had the excited happy emotion that seemed to ooze off of them in waves.

"Oh, do we know your brother?" Alice asks. They had male classes too where they had their friend Jake come in, but none that stood out from Maria's description.

"Oh, gosh no! He works out the gym… look there he is now!" Maria giggles, pointing to her red-faced brother who was doing his best to not look their way. Alice gasped in excitement, her legs bouncing as she giggles. For a year she has wanted to know his name and now she has – Jasper. Such a strange name but so fitting for him.

"Oh, he's your brother?" Alice manages to get out thickly as she stares at the cowboy.

"Alright ladies, everyone is here now! Let's get started. As I said today, we will be doing ballet… Maria, you can borrow a pair of shoes from Alice. You look like the same shoe size." Isabella starts as the last client comes in for this morning's class.

"Now I know some of you are up to the side leaps, so those new to the class will be with Alice while Bella and I will help you with the side leap and how to do it." Rosalie instructs while moving to one side of the studio while a small section breaks off eagerly to Alice who was buzzing near the mirror wall.

"Okay, to do a side leap, it's easiest to begin with a run, and then leap, with your legs into the splits," Isabella tells her group with a smile as Rosalie demonstrated on the ground the pose to do and a small jump.

They gave a few more instructions before letting the girls do a few jumps.

"Kate, turn your legs out with your knees at the side. Point your toes; keep a straight back and your arms relaxed. Also ensure your legs are straight and your head is high." Isabella tells her advanced student with a soft smile as she showed her, jumping to show her.

With great concentration, Kate watched carefully and did as she asked and yells with joy as she finally got it right. She had been practising the jump for a week now and still managed to get it wrong, but with only a few helpful tips from Isabella she was able to get it right.

For two years she has been coming here and has learned all styles of dances. Her favourite so far had been ballroom; it was Isabella who taught her and her husband Garrett to dance for their wedding and she has never gone anywhere else since.

Isabella, feeling eyes on her looks up to see her green-eyed stranger staring at her in awe and want. With a smirk, she felt the confidence she needed to show one of her students a dance move that they asked to see, the one when she auditioned for Juilliard.

Edward watched as his dancer gracefully danced across the floor like a feather in the breeze; her feet looked like they were barely touching the floor.

"You should just talk to her, Ed-Man." Cringing, Edward turns to look at Sam; he hated any nickname that wasn't Edward.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Sammy?" Edward retorts, using Sam's wife's' nickname for him.

Cringing he nodded, slapping Edward on the back. "Come check for me." He jerks his head as he moves to the weights.

Edward sighs, slows down, and comes to a complete stop on the runner before going to stand behind Sam as he lifts the weights.

"As I was saying, you should just go talk to her. I know for a fact she does dance classes for just guys and mixed classes. Hell, I go with Emily every Wednesday night to learn ballroom dancing," Sam grunts as he does a few more reps.

"It's not that easy, man," He replies, causing Sam to let out a laugh and place the weights back on the rack. Sitting up he shakes his head.

"IT IS that easy; just go over and say 'Hello, my name is Edward.'" This time Edward laughed as he and Sam switched spots.

"Yeah, and go, 'Look, I know you have caught me spying on you and I come to the gym just to see your face every day but would you like a cup of coffee? Oh, and can I have your name?'" He grunts out causing Sam to burst out laughing until tears formed in his eyes. Wiping them away he helped Edward do one more rep before slapping him on the back as he sat up.

"Oh you're a hoot man, just go over and say hello."

Isabella watched her admirer as his muscles contracted and rippled under the strain of lifting weights. The tall man behind him was laughing as they spoke, leaving her questioning and wondering what they could be talking about. Was it her? Did he watch her as much as she watched him? Shaking her head she shook clear the delusions and wants as she turned her attention back to her smirking class.

"What?" she asks her eyes wide as she does everything she can to not look at them.

"Just talk to him, Bells. For five months I have seen you making googly eyes at that man and you have yet to do something!" Tanya teases as she grasps her partner Jessica's' hands; they had met here one day during class and have been together since. It was their turn to return the favour. Because of Isabella, Rosalie and Alice, many of them have learned new things, made new friends, and had even found partners.

"And don't think we haven't seen you two do the same thing to the brute and the cowboy," Jessica giggles out to a now blushing Alice and a smirking Rosalie.

"Oh, I will, but he needs to make the first move, keep it interesting," Rosalie smirks, her eyes locked onto the behemoth that was lifting weights to his chest, sweat glistening his skin as the light shines on him. He was all man and there were several things on Rosalie's mind that she was pretty sure were illegal in most states including this one she wanted to do to him.

The girls giggled as they watched Rosalie lick her lips and waggle her brows at them. Maria couldn't help but think that she was a perfect match for Emmett and Alice her brother. They were opposites in a way but still would balance each other out, complete each other.

Isabella, on the other hand, was a mystery to Maria. She has heard nothing but good things about the woman, but still she knows nothing herself. Edward was the one that everyone was protective over after his break up with Lauren. She had cheated on him for almost their entire relationship with one of his mates, James, but she could see that Isabella, too, had been hurt by someone and had a pure, kind soul.

"Alice?" one of the other students asks as she practically prances out of the studio, across the lane and into Joes. All the girls hurriedly ran to the glass and watched as all the men stopped and moved out of her way and over to Jasper.

They watched for a minute as they chatted, her body bouncing as Jasper smiles down at her with an excited amazed look.

Soon she came sprinting back and squealed as soon as the door was closed behind her.

"We're going on a date Friday night!" she squeals out while prancing excitedly over to the group.

"Alice, I can't believe you did that! Where did our little Alice go and when did Rosalie shrink and grow black hair?" Isabella giggles out while Rosalie bites her knuckles to hide her laughter as their little elf frowns and pokes her tongue at them.

Jasper watched after Alice, stunned, as he grasped the paper in his hand tightly. Stumbling forward slightly, he scowls up at Emmett who was laughing at him.

"You should have seen your face, man! But all I can say is FINALLY at least someone grew some balls and actually decided to step up," he booms out causing many to raise their brows at him in return.

"And what about you Mr. 'That Blonde Bombshell Diggs Me'?" Paul taunts from the rowing machine.

As Emmett is scolding his friends, he flexes his muscles and struts out the Gym. This time it was the men's turn to press themselves against the glass as he struts into the dance studio like he owned the place, grasped Rosalie by the waist and smashed his lips onto hers.

They watched stunned and wide-eyed as she pulls back, slaps him and then kisses him once again, pushing him against the wall in the process.

Meanwhile the girls giggled at Rosalie's brash behaviour. She was a woman who took what she wanted and didn't let anyone get in her way.

"My name's Emmett. What's yours, doll face?" he asks breathlessly as he looks into her violet eyes.

"The name's Rosalie and if you call me doll face again there will be no chance of ever knowing more," she smirks as she sways her hips and she walks away from him, leaving Emmett slack jawed.

"Alright, alright… leave so we can continue the lesson," Bella giggles as she pushes and shoves him as much as she can out the door as he tried to ask more questions about one of her best friends.

As she closed the door, the others giggled as he does a little dance for joy, many raising their brows at the men who had pressed their faces to the glass before turning to look at Bella.

"Oh, I will do it after the lesson, yeah after," she mumbles nervously before starting up the music once again and splitting the group up once more.

An hour and a half later the girls were waving goodbye to the class as they cleaned up.

"Phew! What a workout!" Alice giggles while wiping the mirror down.

"You girls go on home. I will close up and I will meet you for lunch and then we can set up for the next class," Isabella tells her friends as she mops the floor clean from the sweat and water condensation.

"You sure?" Rosalie asks as she comes out of the bathroom, tying her hair in a bun once more.

"Yeah, head on out. I'll see you in an hour at the usual place," she tells them, shooing them out the door with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

"Okay!" they yell over their shoulders as they walk down the lane to the street.

After mopping the floor, she waited until it was dry before turning the music over to something fun and began to waltz around the room with an invisible man, a serene smile upon her face.

Edward watched on as the last of the boys left for lunch or other daily activities, his hands sweaty, not from the workout but from nervousness. Slowly he opens the door as silently as possible, not to disturb his angel dancing so peacefully. With a burst of confidence he waited until Isabella was twirled around facing him before stepping in and taking up the male lead.

With a surprised yelp, Isabella's eyes flung open in shock as she felt another body pressed against hers mid dance. Jerking slightly she managed to get back in step with him, her personal admirer. She had to shake her head a few times and blink to actually believe that HE was here and dancing with her.

"Hi, sorry to startle you, but I couldn't help but cut in." Edward chuckles smoothly with a hint of a rasp, causing Bella to buckle slightly in the knees. For five months she's tried to guess what his voice sounded like and it had blown her away and melted her at the same time.

Isabella blushed while ducking her head slightly. "That's okay, I'm Bella."

Edward smiles as he finally learns her name - Bella, meaning beautiful - and boy was she! Up close she looked even more amazing than through two sheets of glass from across the way.

"I'm Edward," He replies softly, a smile still on his lips.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I've been waiting for this day for five months now… What kept you so long?" Isabella replies with a brave tone causing him to smirk wider and duck his head.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss, but I can make it up to you... Would you like to get some lunch?" Edward asks, looking down into her eyes.

Looking up at him she couldn't help but nod, her hand nervously weaving into his as they make their way out of the studio, locking it behind her as they left.

* * *

**A/N: So it might be a day early to you friends across the big pond, but it is the 1st here! Happy New Year!**


End file.
